The Punishment
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: There are those who trust Juliet, and there is Kate. When the blonde went missing, the brunette will have to put aside her hate toward Juliet to try to find her... *Femslash in a near future*


**The ****Punishment**

**Hi ****there**** ^^ So ****that's**** my first real fic entirely in English, bear with me! I also wrote this chapter in French, for those who are interest... But I wanted to see if it'll get more popular in English! Let me know what you think about it! (****Sorry**** for the ****mistakes****...) **

- Fuck, I _hate_ that bitch!

Those are the warm words from Kate Austen toward Juliet Burke early this morning. Both woman hate each other, the only sight of the other is generally enough to declare the Third World War. All the humans of the island are aware of this endless fight, this hate that they share. That's why the situation in which Kate is now is so ironic...

Juliet joined the survivors of flight 815 since two months already, leaving the Others without a look behind her pale shoulder. Yet, it's been a week since no one has seen her. If the majority of the group started to appreciate her, some of them like Kate are more than happy of that "disappearence". Juliet's fans think it's a new trick from Ben, those who don't like her are convince that she returned with the Others by herself, whose she didn't really left. But after a week, everyone is asking what could have arrived to the blonde. Except Kate.

Sawyer and Jack were panicking last night, finally realising that their precious friend wouldn't be back as soon as they wish. They considered the worst and decided to leave the morning after to the Others' village, to find their Juliet. Of course, nothing happened like it was plan and the two men had to stay to the camp, one because Rose was sick, one to supervise the fruits' harvest in the jungle. Who was send to search Juliet? Kate, of course. The two men and women were always together because couples were forming between them. For the moment, the tall blonde had the advantage on the small brunette: Jack and Sawyer were at Juliet's feet. So this morning when Kate waked up at four to go at the Others' village, she was kinda mad...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sun shows to Kate that it's around noon when she stops to drink a lot of water and eat a bit. Saving Blondie quickly is one thing, but if she faints while doing it, she won't be in a better situation. While eating the sandwich that Claire made for her, Kate is thinking to the reason why she hates Juliet. At the beginning, it was only because of what she did to her. Then, she didn't trust her because she was one of them. After, Kate learned to know Juliet. A manipulative, a bitch, a boyfriend's stealer, a liar and a woman who has an incredible charisma. A charisma who makes every man falls into her arms, and also a couple of women. Even Kate had been seduced : that was the main reason why she hated Juliet. Since 10 years, not a single woman had ever done that to her. Her last relation with a woman ended so bad so Kate swore to herself that she'll never fall in love with a woman again. In front of the somptuous curves of the blonde, in front of her sensual smile and her sparkling eyes, Kate saw her control disappear too fast...

Kate gets up from the rock where she was sit to take the road again. Before the night arrives, she should have reach her destination. She wishes to find a place where to spend the night, because the jungle wasn't very inviting when the sky was getting dark. Without talking about the black smoke, this monster controled by another monster even worst. She walks faster while realising she isn't safe, alone in that jungle, but also because the thought of Juliet's blue eyes full of tears isn't leaving her head...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sun is going down when Kate arrives in front of the white fence who's around the Others' village. No one seems to be there: no clothes on washing lines, no kids on the ground, no man in front of their BBQ... They all seem to be gone. But where?

The thunder is approaching and Kate would love to get pass it. She's listening carefully and looking with attention to see if there's any sign of Blondie. But there's nothing. She gives up the discrete method to save time.

- Juliet? Are you here?

But there's nothing. Not a sound, not a scream. She walks between the houses, still searching with her eyes. Even if there's not a sound, at least there is that strange light coming out from a small shed at the back of one of the houses. A light like a television's one, but bigger. If Kate walked all that road to find Juliet in front of the TV, she will probably just explode!

The brunette get closer to the shed, intrigued. She walks faster to put her hand on the small handle of the door, who squeaks in her hand when she turns it slowly.

The small space that the open door creates is big enough to let come out all the painful sounds the room kept in. A woman is screaming: heartbreaking screams who announces a violent mental torture. Screams with tears, supplications and hard sobs.

Kate's sensible ear recognizes the sweet voice of Juliet, changed by fear but still recognizable.

Without thinking, she opens the shed's door.

**So... Should I continue this story? **

**Anna Bella xxx**


End file.
